Binder Yang Tertukar
by Ryuhara Shanchi
Summary: Sakura memesan sebuah binder kepada "Jual-Beli Binder Sasori. Anda berminat? Kami Antar Sampai Kamar!" Begitupula dengan Sasuke si aktor tampan yang kini berada di New York. namun, akibat kesalahan dari pihak si penjual online binder tersebut, binder mereka berdua tertukar dan membuat Sasuke mengantarkan binder itu ke Barcelona. apakah yg akan terjadi? / Dedicated for Vava. HBD!


**Binder yang Tetukar**

**BY Ryuhara Tetsu Ryouta**

**Dislaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rate: T**

**Warning : AU, OOC, GAJE, TYPO dan lain-lain.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FIC INI DIDEDIKASIKAN KEPADA VAVA ATAU THE DEATHSTALKER YANG SEDANG BERULANG TAHUN**

**.**

**.**

**OTANJOUBI OMEDETOU VAVA...**

* * *

><p>Barcelona, 28 September 2014<p>

"Kyaaa... ini kawaii ne!"

Seorang gadis merah muda yang hanya memakai tanktop berwarna kuning cerah dan hotspants putih yang membalut tubuhnya berteriak kesenangan. Ia menyesap secangkir cokelat panas di sisi kiri tangannya. Mata emerald-nya sibuk menelusuri sebuah situs jual-beli online yang sekarang sedang menampilkan beraneka ragam jenis-jenis binder yang lucu-lucu.

Mulai dari binder yang bergambar anime-anime, sketsa-sketsa abstrak, karakter-karakter disney land, tulisan-tulisan dengan beraneka kreasi, sampai pada binder yang bisa di desain sendiri berdasarkan minat dari si pemesan. Sakura mengarahkan kursornya pada sebuah akun jual-beli online yang menawarkan jasa pembuatan custom desain binder. Seller dari akun itu bernama _"Jual-Beli Binder Sasori. Anda berminat? Kami Antar Sampai Kamar!"_

"Pfttt!" Sakura hampir saja menyemburkan cokelat panas di mulutnya begitu melihat nama dari akun seller itu.

Ia melihat-lihat desain binder yang disediakan oleh seller itu. Sebenarnya bagus-bagus sih, tapi Sakura kurang berminat. Ia ingin membuat sebuah binder dengan desain unik yang akan ia siapkan sendiri. begitu tahu bahwa akun jual-beli online Sasori menawarkan jasa custom, maka tertariklah gadis ini untuk memesan binder lewat seller aneh ini.

"Wah... dia menawarkan jasa custom. Err.. apakah ini terpercaya ya? Ah.. lebih baik nanti aku telepon saja nomor ini." Gumam Sakura.

Ia melihat detail cara pemesanan custom di akun itu.

"_**Jual-beli online binder Sasori. Tersedia berbagai pilihan tema, jenis, sampai pemilihan warna. Bisa juga custom sesuai keinginan anda. Kami akan melayani pemesanan antar rumah, antar kota, antar kabupaten, antar desa, antar camat, antar kelurahan, antar provinsi, antar pulau, antar negara, bahkan antar benua dan antar planet. Jika pelayanan kami kurang memuaskan, anda bisa minta ganti rugi dan kami akan mengganti setengahnya. Berminat? Silahkan hubungi contact person di bawah.**_

_**Akasuna Sasori (dibaca : akacuna cacoli)**_

_**No. Hp. 081234567891**_

_**Email : cacoligantengyangimyutdantamvan **_

_**Fb : Akacuna Cacoli**_

_**Twitter : CacoliCuna**_"

"Hahahahahahahah!" Sakura tertawa nista membaca iklan pemesanan binder milik "Akacuna Cacoli" ini. Entah si pemilik akun yang kelewat narsis. Atau memang dia yang menanggap ini aneh. Err.. sepertinya Sakura yang benar.

Gadis merah muda itu membuka gambar desain yang telah ia buat beberapa hari lalu. Desain itu sebenarnya bukan ia yang buat, namun buatan dari Rei Gaara si mahasiswa jurusan Desain Komunikasi Visual yang beberapa minggu ini digosipkan dekat dengannya. Pemuda tampan yang juga dikenal sebagai ketua senat itu membuatkan Sakura sebuah desain cantik berupa gambar anime kesukaan Sakura sebagai Otaku lovers. Anime Naruto yang akhir-akhir ini sedang booming di Jepang. Apalagi ia sangat tertarik pada karakter wanita disana yang memiliki nama yang sama dengannya "Sakura Haruno" atau sakura dimusim semi. Gadis itu memiliki ciri-ciri yang sama dengannya, hanya saja rambutnya soft pink dan matanya jadhe. Berbeda dengan Sakura yang memiliki rambut pink agak tua dan mata hijau emerald.

"Kyaaa... dia ini sangat mirip denganku. Hahaha... coba saja seandainya Sasuke Uchiha yang menjadi pasangannya di anime itu ada di dunia nyata. Pasti akan kujadikan pacar."

Sakura tersenyum senang dan mengambil ponselnya yang ia letakkan di dekat bantal.

"Sekarang, kita telepon si Akasuna Cacoli itu. Hahahaha..." Sakura tertawa begitu menyebutkan nama nista si penyedia jasa jual-beli online ini.

Tut...tut...

Sambungan telepon mulai berbunyi. Sakura mendekatkan headseat-nya ke telinga dan mendengarkan suara maskulin yang agak terkesan imut menyambutnya di seberang sana.

"Haloo... selamat pagi. Bersama saya Akacuna Cacoli yang kelewat tamvan, dan imut. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

Sakura tertawa pelan. Ia menutup mulut mungilnya agar tidak mengeluarkan suara tawanya yang sangat nista begitu mendengarkan sambutan kelewat hangat dari seller itu.

"A-aanoo.. selamat pagi Cacoli-san. Sa-saya.. Sakura. Saya tertarik dengan situs jual-beli onlinemu. A-ah.. bisakah aku memesan satu binder?"

"Oh.. jadi ini Sakura-san ya? Baiklah, anda berminat yang mana? Mau pilih desain yang kami tawarkan atau mendesain sendiri?"

"Eerr... aku berminat untuk custom saja. Ki-kira.. kira berapa ya, biayanya?"

Sakura mendengar suara dehaman di seberang sana.

"Hm.. kalau mau custom, resolusi foto minimal 500 mp dan ukurannya minimal 500 kb. Kalau masalah biaya, tergantung berapa jumlah yang Sakura-san pesan dan tipe yang ingin di pesan." Jawab si seller Sasori dengan tenang.

"Aaa.. yang disediakan tipe apa saja?"

"Bisa 20 atau 26 ring. Warna di bagian dalam juga bisa dipesan. Jadi.. anda berminat yang mana?"

"Ah.. yang 26 ring saja. A-aku pesan 1 ya. Nanti alamat dan desainnya aku kirim ke alamat emailmu."

"Baiklah.. yang 26 ring sekitar 100.000 rupiah. Ini sudah termasuk harga custom dan ongkos kirim. Proses pengerjaannya 2 minggu. Terhitung setelah Sakura-san transfer uangnya dan kami akan memulai proses pengerjaannya."

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Nanti akan aku kirimkan semuanya. Terima kasih Cacoli-san." Ujar Sakura sambil terkekeh geli.

"Sama-sama Sakura-san. Senang membantu anda. Semoga anda puas dengan pelayanan kami. Terima kasih sudah memesan. Selamat pagi dan sampai jumpa."

Klik!

Sambungan telepon teputus.

Sakura tersenyum manis dan segera membuka email-nya untuk mengirimkan desain dan mentransfer biaya pengirimannya.

**~~Binder yang Tertukar~~**

New York City, 29 September 2014

Seorang mahasiswa tampan tampak sedang berkutat dengan layar ponsel canggih keluaran terbaru miliknya. Mata onyx-nya sibuk meneliti sejumlah barang-barang di situs online yang sedang ia buka sekarang. Jemari lentiknya membuka salah satu akun pemesanan binder yang memiliki nama yang cukup aneh "_"Jual-Beli Binder Sasori. Anda berminat? Kami Antar Sampai Kamar!"_

Cih! Membacanya saja Sasuke sudah mual. Namun pemuda tampan itu membuka koleksi-koleksi yang disediakan disana. Cukup bagus menurutnya. Namun belum ada yang bisa menarik minatnya untuk memesan. Ia membaca detail tentang akun itu, disana juga menyediakan layanan custom desain binder. Tanpa sadar ia menyeringai dan meng-copy alamat email disana agar ia bisa menghubungi si penjual.

.

.

.

"Hn. Aku pesan yang 26 ring. Dengan desain dariku sendiri dan alamat akan kukirim lewat sms. Ya.. aku tahu itu. Kalau bisa proses pengerjaannya dipercepat."

Klik!

Sasuke mematikan sambungan telepon. Dia menyeringai sendiri dan membuka alamat emailnya.

"Hn. Menarik."

**~~Binder yang Tertukar~~**

Bibir merah muda yang berukuran mungil itu bertekuk kesal. Ia mendapati kamar apartemennya berantakan dengan berbagai bungkus makanan ringan dan kaleng-kaleng soft drink bertebaran ke sana kemari. Bahkan kelinci peliharaannya pun terlihat kurus dan mendekam di sudut kandangnya. Ini semua pasti ulah Ino yang 2 hari lalu ia percayakan untuk menjaga apartemennya karena ia harus ke Paris beberapa hari untuk urusan kuliahnya.

Sakura memungut sampah-sampah yang bertebaran dan memasukkannya ke keranjang sampah. Ia menggerutu kecil sembari mengumpati sepupu onarnya itu dan membersihkan apartemennya seorang diri serta memberi makan Chappy yang terlihat kurus.

"Kasian ne... Chappy jadi jelek seperti ini. Huh! Awas ya kau Ino-Pig! Seenaknya saja membuat peliharaanku menjadi seperti ini. Aku akan membalaskan denam Chappy padamu, Pig! Lihat saja." Ucap Sakura sembari memberi makan Chappy dan menyisir bulu-bulu Chappy yang terlihat agak kusam.

Ding!

Sebuah chat-an muncul di akun jejaring sosial Sakura. Gadis manis itu menghentikan kegiatannya sejenak dan melihat layar ponselnya yang menyala. Kemudian senyuman manis terkembang di bibirnya begitu tahu Rei Gaara akan datang ke apartemennya nanti sore.

**~~Binder yang Tertukar~~**

"Jadi, aku memesan binder Gaara-kun. Hehe.. iya, tentu saja dengan desain yang kau buat untukku kemarin. Aku jadi berminat untuk menjadikannya sampul binder. Lagi pula, binder lamaku sudah usang dan penuh dengan catatan kuliah di semester awal. Makanya aku membutuhkan binder yang baru."

Gaara menatap manik emerald Sakura yang terlihat begitu antusias menceritakan kegiatannya beberapa minggu ini.

"Dan kemarin, setelah aku ke Paris untuk tugas dari Orochi sensei, aku menitipkan apartemen pada Ino. Tapi, ia malah membuat kerusakan dan sampai-sampai menelantarkan Chappy. Chappy jadi kurus." Jemari lentik Sakura membelai Chappy yang tiduran dipangkuannya.

Gaara tersenyum geli dan ikut membelai bulu halus hewan lucu itu dan beralih menjadi menggenggam telapak tangan mungil Sakura.

"Kau sendiri bagaimana? Sepulang dari Paris sepertinya kau terlihat lelah."

Sakura menundukkan wajahnya malu dan membiarkan Gaara merebahkan kepalanya di bahu.

"A-aakku.. aku baik-baik saja. Seperti yang Gaara-kun lihat. Aku tidak sakitkan?"

Gaara membelai rambut pink Sakura dan mengecup puncak kepala gadisnya itu. "Hn. Tapi kau agak pucat. Pasti kau kurang tidur. Tidurlah, aku akan tetap disini sampai kau cukup istirahat."

Sakura menutup matanya dan membiarkan Gaara merebahkan kepalanya di pangkuan pemuda itu.

**~~Binder yang Tertukar~~**

Ini sudah memasuki minggu kedua setelah Sasuke mengirimkan uangnya untuk order binder kemarin. Seharusnya paket itu sudah sampai. Apalagi di tracking yang terakhir ia cek kemarin, paketnya sudah ada di New York. Hanya saja sampai sekarang barang itu belum diantar. Mungkin, ada kendala dengan cuaca. Soalnya akhir-akhir ini ada hujan badai yang menerjang kawasan elit ibukota dunia tersebut.

Sembari membaca koran untuk merefreshing-kan otaknya, Sasuke menyesap kopi hitam tanpa gula di balkon apartemennya. Ia menekan-nekan layar ponselnya untuk melihat sebuah email yang masuk.

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>From : Akacuna Cacoli<strong>_

_**Kepada : Tn. Uchiha Sasuke.**_

_**Kepada pelanggan kami yang terhormat, kami mohon maaf atas terjadinya kesalahan dalam pengiriman barang yang anda pesan 2 minggu lalu. Pesanan anda yang harusnya berkode 1410422005 tertukar dengan barang pesanan dari pelanggan 1410422004. Maka dari itu, saya selaku pihak yang bertanggung jawab akan mentransfer setengah dari uang anda kemarin sebagai ganti rugi. Dan, dengan sangat memohon saya meminta anda untuk mengirimkan kembali paket yang akan anda terima ke alamat ini : Apartemen Phoenix no. 28 Kamar : 228, Barcelona. Atas nama : Sakura. 082121212121. Sekali lagi saya mohon maaf atas keteledoran kami. Mohon kerja sama saudara."**_

* * *

><p>Sasuke menggeram kesal begitu tahu bahwa paket yang ia tunggu kurang lebih hampir memakan waktu 3 minggu ini malah tertukar dengan binder orang lain. Tak lama kemudian, seseorang menekan bel apartemennnya dan ia harus menyeret kakinya untuk membukakan pintu itu.<p>

"Selamat sore. Saya kurir dari Sasori express. Benar dengan tuan Uchiha Sasuke? Ada paket untuk anda." Ujarnya ramah.

Sasuke hanya menjawab dengan 2 huruf konsonan andalannya dan menerima paket dari kurir itu dengan wajah yang sebal. Sasuke membuka plastik yang membungkus paket yang beratas namakan dirinya itu dan menemukan sebuah binder pinky yang sangat girly dan sangat ketidak-Uchiha-an sekali jika ia memiliki benda itu. Apa kata dunia jika Sasuke si aktor terkenal di New York memiliki benda yang feminim seperti ini.

Ia menilik benda bersampul pink dengan karakter anime Jepang yang ia ketahui bernama Sakura dan pasangannya di anime itu adalah Uchiha Sasuke. Serupa dengan namanya. Ya... itu karena si pembuat anime yang lagi booming itu adalah Naruto. Teman sesama kuliahnya dulu di Jepang. Temannya itu membuat anime dengan namanya sendiri dan juga ikut memasukkan nama Uchiha Sasuke miliknya sebagai karakter disana. Dan dipasangkan dengan Haruno Sakura yang identiknya memiliki rambut pink dan mata hijau. Cih! Mana ada makhluk yang seperti itu di dunia ini. Membayangkannya saja membuat Sasuke ingin tertawa.

.

.

.

Sakura yang menerima pesan dari jasa binder Sasori itu sedikit kecewa begitu mendapati barang yang dikirim bukanlah pesanannya. Ia memandang binder bersampul biru tua itu dan menekuk bibirnya agak kesal.

"Huh! Aku harus mengirimkan lagi barang ini pada pemiliknya. Mana dia tinggal di New York! Itukan jauh sekali. Pasti sekarang paketku ada di tangannya." Ujarnya kecewa.

"Hahhh! Apa aku harus menghubunginya ya? Ah sudahlah... besok saja aku kirimkan lagi barangnya."

.

.

.

.

.

Sementara itu, Sasuke sudah menyiapkan kopernya dan juga paketnya yang tertukar itu. Kebetulan sekali, setelah ia mendapati paketnya tertukar. Sasuke mendapati tawaran menjadi bintang iklan produk shampo di Barcelona. Oleh karena itu, ia berniat mengantarkan saja secara langsung paket itu kepada pemiliknya di Barcelona nanti.

"Semuanya sudah siap tuan. Ayo berangkat." Ujar Izumo selaku menejer Sasuke.

Mereka menaiki taksi yang dipesan oleh menejernya itu dan siap terbang ke Barcelona subuh ini juga.

**~~Binder yang Tertukar~~**

Sakura baru saja pulang dari kuliahnya. Rencananya, sore ini gadis manis itu akan mengantarkan paket binder yang tertukar kemarin ke jasa pengiriman paket. Hanya saja, setelah ia membuka pintu apartemennya ia dikejutkan oleh sesosok makhluk tampan yang tertidur di atas sofanya.

Lelaki tampan itu memakai mantel berwarna biru tua dari kulit dan juga topi rajutan yang menutupi kepala ravennya. Tak lupa pula sepasang sarung tangan hangat dan sepatu boots yang masih melekat di kakinya. Sakura menahan debaran jantungnya yang menggila.

Darimana pula ada malaikat tampan yang bisa masuk dan tertidur di atas sofanya seperti ini? Apalagi wajahnya sangat tampan dan err... mirip dengan karakter Uchiha Sasuke di anime yang selalu Sakura tonton. Ini, bukan costplay-kan?

"Aa-aa.. ke-kenapa ada dia disini? Apa dia salah kamar ya?" Sakura menahan debaran jantungnya. Gadis itu kemudian menutup pintu dan membersihkan dulu dirinya yang baru pulang dari kampus.

Sakura keluar dari kamar mandi dan membalut dirinya dengan sebuah jubah mandi yang memamerkan lekukan pahanya dan juga leher jenjangnya karena Sakura menggulung rambutnya ke atas dengan handuk. Gadis itu melirik lagi ke atas sofa, dan ia tak menemukan sesosok malaikat tampan tadi. "Ahh.. aku hanya berhalusinasi rupanya." Gumam Sakura.

Ia bersenandung kecil dan berjalan menuju kamarnya sembari mengeringkan rambut dan membuka lemari. Saking tidak sadarnya, Sakura tidak lihat bahwa ada makhluk tampan yang duduk di atas ranjang soft pink-nya dan melihat dirinya yang membuka jubah mandi. Memperlihatkan lekukan mulus tubuhnya, dan tidak sadar bahwa ada yang menegang akibat ulahnya tersebut.

Sakura memakai pakaian dalamnya dan disusul oleh tanktop bertali tipis berwarna hitam yang kontras dengan kulit putihnya dan rok pendek 15 cm di atas lutut berwarna soft pink. Ia mengeringkan rambutnya dan masih dengan mata terpejam dan bersenandung ria. Sakura mengibas-ngibaskan rambutnya yang terurai panjang dan barulah membuka matanya.

Namun, alangkah terkejutnya ia melihat dari pantulan cermin. Seorang pemuda tampan yang hanya memakai kaos tipis, memperlihatkan lekukan otot-otot tubuhnya. Berdiri di belakang Sakura. Pemuda bermata onyx itu merangkul pinggul Sakura dan mengendus leher gadis itu hingga membuat Sakura mendesah.

"A-aahh~... ja-jangann!"

Sakura berusaha melepaskan wajah pemuda itu dari lehernya. Namun, yang ada Sasuke malah mendapatkan lahan eksploitasi lebih luas dan bisa lebih banyak menikmati aroma tubuh gadis itu. Ia beralih ke telinga Sakura dan mengulumnya dengan lembut sembari menggigiti cuping telinganya dengan mesra.

"Uh... sudah!"

**~~Binder yang Tertukar~~**

Sakura mengatur nafasnya yang tersendat-sendat. Setelah mendapatkan perlakuan mesum dari pemuda tampan yang menyusup ke apartemennya itu, ia menjauhkan kepala Sasuke dan menampar pipinya hingga meninggalkan jejak tangan di wajah tampannya. Sakura mengumpat kecil dan menatap wajah datar pemuda mesum yang kini duduk dihadapannya.

"Ja-jadi, kau siapa?" Ujar Sakura dengan galak.

Sasuke melirik gadis dihadapannya itu dan melihat bercak-bercak kemerahan di leher mulus gadis itu.

"Uchiha Sasuke." Jawabnya singkat.

Jawaban itu membuat Sakura tertohok dan menatap Sasuke dengan tajam.

"Aku serius tuan. Cepat jawab siapa namamu!" Cerca Sakura.

Sasuke diam. Ia paling tak suka mengulangi jawabannya. Apalagi gadis ini terlihat tidak percaya dengan namanya. Memangnya kenapa? Ada yang salah dengan Uchiha Sasuke?

Sakura menggeram kesal dan melemparkan komik jepang yang berjudul "Naruto".

"Jangan bilang karena kau mirip dengan Uchiha Sasuke yang ada di komik ini, sehingga kau memakai namanya dengan seenak jidatmu, baka!"

Sasuke mehanan sudut bibirnya yang berkedut. Ia ingin tertawa mendengarkan penuturan gadis itu. Meniru heh? Yang ada si baka Dobe itulah yang meminjam namanya dan menjadikannya di karakter anime bodohnya itu. Sasuke mengeluarkan pasport dan kartu tanda kewargenegaraannya. Disana terpampang jelas Uchiha Sasuke berusia 23 tahun. Sakura tersenyum kikuk dan menggaruk kepalanya.

"Hehehe.. ma-maaf ya, Uchiha-san. Soalnya namamu mirip dengan karakter di manga ini. Maka dari itu, kukira kau menirunya. Lagipula, wajahmu mirip dengan Uchiha Sasuke disini. Apakah kau costplayer?"

Sasuke menggeleng. Sakura kembali menekuk bibirnya sebal dan memasang wajah garang kembali.

"Baiklah. Bisakah kau jelaskan kenapa kau ada di apartemenku. Dan tiba-tiba saja mengendus leherku. Uh... kau membuatku kesal! Aku sudah punya pacar tahu!" Sakura melipat tangannya di depan dadanya.

Sasuke memperhatikan bibir mungil yang menekuk itu, entah kenapa rasanya ia ingin mengulumnya dan menekannya dengan lembut. Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya sebentar dan mengeluarkan isi paket binder merah jambu dari dalam tasnya.

Tuk!

"Hn. Paketmu tertukar denganku. Sekarang, mana binder milikku!" Sasuke memberikan binder girly milik Sakura.

Seketika gadis itu tersenyum senang dan hendak mengambil bindernya. Namun, Sasuke menahannya dan menatap gadis itu dengan intens.

"Berikan dulu milikku!" Titahnya.

Sakura menekuk kembali bibirnya dan mengentak-entakkan kakinya seraya berjalan menuju kamarnya untuk mengambil binder Sasuke. Pemuda itu menyeringai senang dan mengikuti Sakura dari belakang. Ia menutup pintu kamar Sakura dan tak lupa menguncinya. Sakura sendiri yang tidak sadar bahwa dirinya sedang diincar harimau belang 3 itu sedikit membungkuk untuk mengambil binder Sasuke di dalam laci dan memperlihatkan celana dalam warna hitam miliknya.

Sasuke menahan nafsunya untuk menyerang Sakura. Begitu gadis itu berbalik, Sasuke langsung menyerang Sakura dan memaringkan gadis itu di atas tempat tidur. Hingga terdengar teriakan dari luar "Kyaaaa...! to-tolong aku... hmmppsss...!"

**~~Binder yang Tertukar~~**

Sasuke menyeringai senang melihat gadis di sebelahnya itu menundukkan wajahnya yang memerah. Setelah usai menerkam Sakura tadi, ia seenaknya memproklamirkan dirinya bahwa Sakura sudah menjadi miliknya sekarang. Gadis itu menggenggam erat ujung rok mininya dengan kuat dan berujar lirih.

"Da-dasar! Sasuke me-mesuum!" Ucapnya.

Sasuke menyeringai senang dan mengecup kembali bibir tipis Sakura. "Hn. Setidaknya aku beruntung. Dengan tertukarnya binder kita, aku bisa mendapatkanmu." Dan diakhiri dengan jambakkan di rambut ravennya. Tanpa sadar bahwa Gaara sudah menunggu Sakura di luar apartemen sedari tadi.

"Jadi, aku kalah ya?"

Gaara meratapi binder yang ia pesan untuk Sakura. Poor you, Gaara!

.

.

.

.

.

**FIN.**

* * *

><p><strong>Wahahahaha...#ketawanista<strong>

**Entah kenapa ide ini muncul setelah paketku tertukar dengan Kirei Apple. Dan Vava sevagai distributor.#plak**

**Wehehehe..**

**Maaf ya va, aku buat fanfic ini khusus untuk kamu yg lagi ulang tahun. Apalagi, aku dapat inspirasi pas baca PM kamu di BBM. #nyengirgaje.**

**Oh iya... **

**Otanjoubi omedetou.. vava...**

**Semoga tambah cantik, baik, sehat selalu, dan makin lancar kuliahnya. **

**Serta selalu diberkati oleh Melon dan sebangsanya... #kaburrrr**

**Yosh... masalah paket jangan difikirkan. Entar aku ke bekasi nemuin kirei apple. :v**

**Dan.. akhir kata...**

**Review pleaseee...:3**

**Regards..**

**Ryuhara Pacar Saso, Tunangan Kise dan mantan Tetsu.**

**Ryuhara Tetsu Ryouta.**


End file.
